


Alfonse Reacts

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [32]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crazy Summoner alternate universe, Family Shenanigans, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't believe Alfonse saw my phone, I really should have been more careful with my phone, I'm going to hide ffs, Insanity, Loki shenanigans and antics, Loss of Innocence, Oh god I opened myself for that one, Open to requests, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Poor Alfonse is in a corner, Poor Alfonse is in for a shock, Reaction, Sharena better not be next..., Various crazy shit, What Have I Done, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), god awful puns, god help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: The Order of Heroes has its fair share of antics and shenanigans but when Alfonse decides to check out the Summoner's phone and dive into the world of fanfiction...well, there's worse ways to lose your innocence.  Jeez guys you should really feel ashamed of yourselves poor Alfonse is hiding in a corner now...Rated E for eventual sin and swearing.  You've been warned guys.
Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/997092
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. I: Alfonse reacts to Fanfictions.

**Author's Note:**

> A note from Chloey, Summoner of Askr, take a brief moment to fill out the following form if you want to see more of Alfonse's innocence lost. And the shit I'm going to have to explain to him somehow. This chapter is Fanfiction.  
> The form:  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScRkcXRHal7bioCTUtPFyxTyjloi6w_Ipm0LcvsbVzyvWjXFw/viewform?usp=sf_link
> 
> The dreaded Roster of Heroes to choose from:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PYzU1S4H4yAhcGSAXodUmOBRJptuDsJLzogXom5OBss/edit?usp=drivesdk  
> Have at it kids. Just try to be aware that a lot of innocence is going to be lost.

# Chapter 1: Alfonse Reacts to Fanfiction Smut Fics ft Summoner

It was a normal day in the Order of Heroes Castle with nothing out of the _order_ -nary. Alfonse, the Askran prince was on patrol, eyes wondering as he checked for any signs of danger and making sure that the patrol went as smoothly as possible.

He was about to head down for breakfast when a relatively bright light shone, followed by the doubtless Summoner's infamous ringtone which sounded from somewhere to his left near the source of the light. He frowned and came to see that Chloey had, once again foolishly misplaced her phone- a rare occurrence but obviously something that happened from time to time. Either because someone took it (Loki or even Sproki) or she'd forgot where it was having set it down, doubtless that was why it was on the window sill.

A small sigh escaped him as he made his way towards the phone and sure enough, the screen showed the number that Alfonse knew was the Summoner's whenever she called it to see where her phone was.

He picked it up and pulling his glove off swiped the green phone button the way she'd taught him to whenever he'd found it ringing like it was currently,

"Hello." Alfonse said calmly,

" _Oh, Al, thank god. Where was it this time?_ " The relief in her voice was obvious and he knew that she'd left the phone behind.

He sighed, "The castle exit, where you were this morning with Bowcina most likely."

There was a good natured laugh on the other end, " _Figures, alright I'll be there in a sec. Umm...thanks Al. Bye._ "

He sighed and noticed that for some reason the phone hadn't been 'locked'.

Curiosity and the fact that she had been clearly looking at what she called 'Fanfiction' spurred the Askran Prince to have a look, besides, what harm could come of a little reading while he waited for her. She had said that some of it was good to read, though he did hear her mention there were some risqué stories she'd suggested he avoid should he ever want to read them.

He supposed that he _could_ have a look to kill the time, after all it was something that Chloey had recommended as she frequently did, whenever there was time and it was quiet. Besides it wasn't he'd anything specific to do, given that Embla hadn't made any attempts at attacking the castle for a while.

He just so happened on a story she'd been reading. Or more accurately a story she'd clearly been looking at if the fact the first chapter was anything to go by. He wasn't the worst reader per say, but it did take him some time.

The story itself was an apparently different world to his own, the Summoner called Kiran. He blushed profusely at the language that was use, shuddering as it described only the most obscene and raunchy material he'd ever read, "By the gods what is this?!" He said feeling his face go red, reading as the chapter described him...another version of himself doing more than sleeping with the Summoner. His other self wasn't hesitant in the slightest, and poor Alfonse felt embarrassed at the thought, how could anyone _write_ about such _vulgar_ material.

_Cocks? Vag? Folds? Just what…?_

He'd never felt so shocked in his whole life. Of course it didn't help that the overall fiction was that of an apparently erotic novel of some kind, which made him wonder why his Summoner would read anything remotely this...this...

"Hey, Al...why are you all flustered?"

"S-summoner!" He jolted, bright red and she tilted her head, then noticed he was holding her phone,

"Huh, reading fanfiction eh?"

He sighed, "How can they be so vulgar?" He asked voice shaking, "Why are you...?!"

Chloey laughed, "Oh Alfonse...you poor, poor baby. I can't believe that you actually saw the smut fic I was skimming over for some ideas for...well that's not important since I really don't want to cover _that_ first thing in the morning." She said as she pat his head, "It's okay, there are some people who...are more shameless when it comes to sex."

Alfonse looked shocked, "Then why-?"

Chloey gently reclaimed her phone, and as she looked on the screen she chuckled, "That is an adult fiction. To be frank I'm surprised that there are so many of them out there, I guess there are some very, _very_ thirsty summoners out there."

Alfonse looked confused, "Thirsty?" He asked and Chloey sighed,

"Or horny." She noticed his confusion and explained, "They want hentai, either to read it so they can jerk off, or some new ideas to try with their partners."

"Uh...o-oh." Alfonse said flustered, "I...I see. Ididn'trealisethatwasathing-"

Chloey sighed, "Well of course. Being a hentai author isn't without pitfalls. There's a lot of fetishes and what not."

"Dare I ask-"

"Depends, some people like certain things which are what we call a fetish and it arouses them significantly."

"R-right." Alfonse had calmed down and he sighed, "So are these kind of works common?" He asked and Chloey giggled,

"Well that depends, but I'd say it is fairly common."

Alfonse prayed he could recover from the shock. Worse still he was sure he'd not live it down for a while...still it made him wonder. Why was Chloey reading 'smut'? As if she saw the question in his eyes she sighed, "A story for another time, okay Al. We've had enough of your innocence being...lost shall we say. That and I don't think Grimmy will appreciate his time being lessened more than it already has been."

Alfonse felt his arms fold over his chest, "I am no child, I am perfectly aware of how hentai works!"

Chloey sighed, "By the standards of the world I come from, yes, yes you are a child. Besides that I don't think I've seen anyone get so flustered from vanilla hentai, though I suppose Anna has been very good at keeping hentai related stuff from you and most of the Order thus far." There was the tell tale yell and Chloey sighed, "God not again. I told Grimmy to behave himself." The Summoner groaned. Alfonse felt a laugh in the back of his throat. Typical male Grima indeed. Though Alfonse had to wonder if he'd overstepped some boundaries. It didn't seem to be the case but he could never be too sure.


	2. 2: Alfonse Reacts to Sex Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now what happens? Heroes Sex Ed...well not as bad as my phone, but damn, why did I have to be the one to teach Al the basics of sex ed?!

# Chapter 2: Alfonse Reacts to Sex Ed ft the Summoner and various heroes.

" **Holy fuck** ! **HOLY FUCK**!" Chloey yelled in both horror and excitement, " **AH**! **El's the legendary hero this month**?!" Her yell drew the attention of several heroes who'd been passing by as she checked the notification board startling Feh who had been sleeping on her perch while Alfonse barely had time to register his Summoner's swearing.

"Uh, Chloey…?" Alfonse spoke carefully,

"El's the next legendary hero!" Chloey yelped, "Oh god why?! Fucking IntSys!" She groaned, "Because of fucking course they want to force me to buy orbs those stupid mother fuckers!"

Alfonse was surprised, but he'd certainly heard his Summoner curse like that before, so he knew she was obviously pissed. Though after the debacle of getting the last two 'copies' of Lucina it was obvious she was in a foul mood, to the point of getting rid of Karla, Chloey was _so furious_. Everyone knew how irritated that she could get and Alfonse sighed. He was sure Chloey had not been happy about Karla when she arrived but the fact she seemed to always 'block' Chloey from summoning what she was after annoyed her enough.

"Chloey language!" Anna yelled,

" **Fuck off Anna**!" Chloey snapped back at the red haired commander, "Grow a pair of ovaries bitch!"

Confusion flit across her face as the young Imperial Princess Edelgard was passing by but she stopped at the Summoner's words, "What are ovaries?" She asked curiously and Chloey chuckled,

"Okay...I don't normally have to explain stuff, so if you're curious I think it'll be for the best to get everyone who's above a certain age...sixteen I think, based on averages-" She said, "Oh and probably have the dragonkin as separate since their biology is probably different and I won't be able to help them much- ah! _Grimmy_!"

Grima huffed irritably as he had pulled the Summoner into his arms with a low growl from his throat, "This... _isn't_ going to cut into our time."

Chloey sighed, "I'll try to keep it as brief as possible, but before you sneak off Anna, I expect you to be there, given your disgusting lack of knowledge. That's a Contract Order."

Anna stiffened and Alfonse realised fully what the Summoner was up to. He knew as well as anyone that the Contract Order wasn't to be ignored, even by Anna herself. Oh she could pretend she wasn't bound to Breidablik but the weapon could easily pull whichever hero Chloey specifically asked for into whatever task she required of them. Anna looked shocked and horrified, "C-contract Order….?"

"I just said so." Chloey said dismissively, "Hop to it Anna."

Alfonse resisted the urge to laugh as Anna stiffly fought with everything that she had. One could liken it to a leash being pulled on. He didn't want to test Chloey as she was clearly making sure that no one missed what was apparently important. Alfonse noticed that Grima was clearly annoyed, but he did smirk slightly. It was weird. Of all the heroes Chloey had summoned to date, Grima was the _only_ one who'd never invoked the Contract Order, apparently the fact the Contract actively prevented anyone from laying a physical hand on the Summoner without her permission was enough to keep the Fell Dragon in check. Though perhaps it helped that the pair had some sort of agreement that Alfonse knew most certainly involved the...unique relationship between both Fell Dragon and Summoner, something only rivaled by the Summoner's Guard.

Of course the Summoner gave him an expectant look and he realised that Anna wasn't the only one being roped into this explanation. He supposed it was part and parcel of the Summoner. She clearly intended to give them a 'basic' lesson. He wondered what Byleth and Byres would think about Chloey's style of 'teaching'. Still he now had an implied 'class'.

~*~

The 'class' consisted of both Byleth and Byres, the gathering of Black Eagle house students Chloey had managed to summon, the Blue Lion house students and the three Golden Deer students. Alfonse wondered how Chloey had managed to have enough desks for just about everyone. He could see the two Henrys clearly exchanging puns and laughing softly. He saw Reflet and Chrom looking slightly confused. Sumia was quietly plucking a flower while. Anna looked _mortified_ and Alfonse quietly took his seat, next to his sister. He noticed that everyone was sat in their 'world' of origin groups. Chloey hummed quietly and Alfonse could see Grima looking less than pleased with the arrangement.

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone," Chloey sighed, "It has come to my attention that certain people don't know specific important facts…" the Summoner sighed tiredly, that the 'Class' was taking place at this hour was simple- Chloey wanted to keep this between the 'adult' heroes and would give the younger heroes a 'watered' down version if it was necessary- though only if it was needed. "In order to combat it, I want to know what you guys know about the natural functions of your body during sex, whether because you want to get pregnant or impregnate your partner."

Alfonse blushed, and he could see several other faces blushing, Anna squawked, "Why do I have to be-"

Chloey glared at Anna and she fell silent, "I'd like the question answered _please_."

Her tone gave no room for argument and Byleth spoke up, his words lost to Alfonse who was trying to get a read on his Summoner. Chloey noted some key facts and hummed, "It doesn't quite work like that. Firstly how much or little sexual pleasure doesn't guarantee a baby. For example, a woman can be raped, not enjoy the entire experience and _still_ become pregnant regardless."

Shock rippled through the room, "WHAT?!" Alm yelled out in shock, horror on his features,

"I'll boil it down to the simplest explanation. A man is required to ejaculate inside his partner, his semon carries sperm, which is what fertilizes the egg inside his partner's uterus." Seeing the confused expression she sighed and pulled a piece of chalk and drew on the board with a couple of diagrams which she promptly began labelling. Alfonse frowned, and Chloey wrote 'Womb or uterus' on one, "The uterus or womb-" Alfonse felt his mouth open and a small 'Oh…' of understanding was heard across the entire room. The picture looked for all the world like a ram's head. She labelled the 'horns' as Fallopian tubes and the odd...circle on the tip of the 'tubes' as the ovaries, "Is where the unborn baby develops for nine or so months. Okay who's not following, don't be shy." Anna, red faced raised her hand as did a couple of others, Chloey for her part sighed.

"Excuse me, Chloey," Sumia had raised her hand, "How do you know this stuff?"

"Year six basic sex ed." Chloey sighed, "Continually expanded upon in high school phys ed and science classes." She explained, "At least until Year ten."

Another ripple of surprise for not the first time had Alfonse sigh. Only in the Summoner's world were such embarrassing topics covered with any degree of comfort. It was even _more_ embarrassing for him when she covered the male anatomy without being the slightest bit embarrassed.

~*~

The rest of the 'lesson' was explaining how the different anatomies worked in conjunction with one another. Alfonse noticed that it was a little overwhelming at first. He barely had time to understand how it all worked and frankly, he didn't want to know how Chloey was able to keep a straight face throughout. He wondered what kind of world she lived in that tortured its populous with this level of embarrassment.

Chloey ended the lesson and came over to him, "You okay Al?" She asked him gently, and he realised she was as ever picking up on the small things he did- though she wasn't always good at the social side of things (gods he only had to see her snap at Peony once, it was awful but they later found out Chloey was a bit like that sometimes). Today however, Chloey wasn't losing her temper and was actually relatively calm.

"I'm not sure…." He said truthfully, "I didn't realise your world was...so open about certain things."

Chloey chuckled, "Oh god, Al, please. That's…." She sighed, "I know it's hard to believe, but for what it's worth, this kind of information is more needed than you might think, god a lot of people don't remember it, but it does explain where babies come from, and it is a natural process, not really something to be embarrassed over."

Alfonse frowned, "I guess...I guess you're right." He sighed, "Still I don't understand how it-"

"Oh don't get me wrong it is embarrassing...at first, but you know, nature. It's people who do whole moral thing."

Alfonse blinked, "Really?" He said surprised,

"Yeah, pretty much. Which is why sex is still a taboo in most places. Only in our world does it all get fucked up." Chloey shook her head as Grima suddenly appeared and rested his head on the Summoner's shoulder. Alfonse could see Lucina glaring at him and Grima smirked, widely,

"So it's humans being pathetic-"

"Not all humans Grimmy." Chloey said and Alfonse saw him huff, "Though to be fair there are a few questionable things that some do."

Grima purred and Alfonse noticed that Regal came over, "Are you done playing innocent?" He asked firmly,

"Shut up Naga Spawn!" Grima growled,

"Okay, gentlemen that's enough. I don't want you two fighting, understood?" Grima growled again but snuggled close to Chloey who clearly didn't stop him. She reached and pat his head and sure enough Grima did purr softly, "Ah, before I forget, I was going to do some summoning, Al, are you free? I'm going to need some help corralling the newcomers."

Alfonse nodded, "Of course, I'd be happy to."

"Thanks Al, I hope Sharena isn't too busy with Hríd again."

He blushed, of course Sharena had been embarrassed but, seeing her _not_ present worried Alfonse just a little. He knew that Sharena was close to her fiancé and that the pair often went on missions between Nifl and Askr together. Alfonse hoped that the pair would have the decency to _not_ cause problems as the Prince often times heard a _lot_ of banging down the hall where Sharena's room was. He had his suspicions but had not wanted to ask. Chloey snorted as he left the lesson.

How she managed them Alfonse didn't know, but he could see Grima’s eyes take on a possessive gleam as he growled at Duma- and that was an argument Alfonse dreaded. The two dragons were fond of Chloey (go figure, maybe it was the gentle way she treated Grima after the incident at Thabes and the firm pressure she gave Duma when he was acting like a total idiot refusing to see a healer when he got hurt…) and frequently had their hackles rose whenever one was too close to her. Grima however was slightly _more_ possessive and went as far as chasing off _anyone_ who wasn't him, Corrin (the male one) or the so called "Wretched children of Naga", which Chloey pushed the truce card as hard as possible, especially given when Lucina was summoned she almost would have attacked Grima, if not for Chloey.

It was amazing to see it, if a little disconcerting. A bit like when Chloey managed to get Líf- or Emofonse as she often called the former general of the dead. It was clear Líf didn't like the nickname, but he tolerated the name. Alfonse wondered why he was just 'Al'. He resolved to pluck up the courage to ask Líf, maybe next time he saw him...


	3. Alfonse Reacts To The Comment Section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Alfonse saw the comment section of this fic XD

# Alfonse Reacts: Comment Section ft Summoner

Alfonse took in a deep breath and carefully made his way to the library, eyes flicking left and right hoping like hells this wasn't a prank by Niles, or worse, Loki.

Apparently there was a stand where a so called 'computer' was sitting on and it was fairly simply and easily used, much like Chloey's phone, although this didn't run on a battery like the phone did. Apparently she'd been writing down what had been happening over the last while and there were some comments on the work. Comments that everyone was curious of, naturally. In fact the computer apparently had them open to be read, so Alfonse decided to see what was said, purely because he wondered what others thought about the various escapades he and the other heroes got up to (unsurprisingly, how too they felt about him attempting to sneak behind her back to find such information in the first place, though there was little stopping him). He noticed that the comment section was conveniently open and proceeded to read them.

He noticed of course that Chloey had replied to them but that wasn't what caught his eye.

"' _Poor, poor Alfonse... I feel his pain_ '," Alfonse sighed as he read the comment aloud, "Well I'll say, that's one mistake I wish I hadn't made…" the Askran prince frowned and shook his head, "Of course you'd say that Chloey…" and knowing his summoner the way he did, he didn't doubt that in the slightest, after all the computer was open for him to read said comments of course.

He scrolled down and read the next comment, "' _I didn't know Chloey wrote hentai. The only people who won't be (severely) traumatized would be Soleil, Niles and Nina. For obvious reasons._

_I also noticed that Chloey's aware of other summoners. Are they all connected by the internet?_ ' Well I guess that is a curious question...what does she mean by _Hentai Heroes_?!" Alfonse felt his jaw drop as he read her response, "Oh, gods, what have you done Chloey?! Messing with Anna?! Oh gods!" He paled, "I hope that doesn't mean a prank of some kind...really she's as bad as Lissa…"

The library was mostly empty save a few of the servants doing their tasks as Alfonse decided to check out the rest of the comments, and noticed only one more, and he blushed, "' _Hríd and Sharena? Now that's a pairing I haven't seen in a while. I'm also surprised that no one's broke from the impromptu sex ed class._ ' Why…?" Alfonse bemoaned, "Gods why…?" He sighed and heard a chuckle behind him,

"Because everyone is curious to know what happened or more importantly what _is_ happening between your sister and her Fiancé."

"Chloey, why are you so determined to mess with Anna?"

"Do you want the G rated reason or the E rated reason?" Chloey laughed, "I'm trying to get her hooked up so she's off your case Al, I mean you and Fjorm kinda-"

Alfonse quickly covered her mouth, "Please I beg of you, don't!"

Chloey chuckled, "Aww, you know I'm an avid shipper Al."

He sighed, "So what's this _Hentai Heroes_ you were talking about?" he asked warily, "And why do I get the feeling it's...it's…"

"Raunchy material filled with sex scenes?" Chloey gave him a mischievous grin, "Obviously it's E rated material, and has a lot of sex scenes and some plot to go with it. On top of being a series of alternate universes."

He blushed a violent shade of crimson, "R-right…" Alfonse did his best to calm himself, he had after all asked and Chloey answered, as straight to the point as ever. Though she sighed,

"Though it reeks of being an Isekai anime."

Alfonse tilted his head, "What's that?"

"A harem anime essentially." Chloey grinned and Alfonse felt a blush on his face,

"A-a-a…. _harem_?!"

"Yeah." Chloey snorted softly and then she grinned, "Oh and that reminds me, have you seen Grimmy, past I heard he was sulking in the corner because of the bullshit infernal MhB Mila map."

Alfonse sighed, "I haven't seen him but if he's in a corner, I think he'll not be too far from you." Alfonse sighed, "I was wondering if Leif was settling in since his summoning."

Chloey sighed, "Well both Reinhardts have a fucking target on their backs, so all in all, normal crap." Chloey then smirked, "Of course you didn't tell him there were two and he'd have to get the fuck in line."

Alfonse sighed, "Right…" he replied and Chloey grinned,

"We should do this again sometime, now off you go, you've got training to do kiddo."

Alfonse sighed again, "Sure…" he replied. He headed out and wondered what his summoner had planned. That smirk was worrying to say the least. He hoped that it didn't mean what he feared it might. Anna certainly was more than due for someone to mess with her...


	4. Alfonse Reacts to Resplendent Robin and Hazbin Hotel ft Robin and Summoner.

" **Come the fuck on**!" Chloey cursed loudly as she looked like she wanted to throw Breidablik out. " **Fucking bullshit**!"

Alfonse sighed, "She's angry again."

"How could you tell?" Asked Bella, the brave version of Veronica,

"She's swearing for a start." He sighed, "And that's bad."

"Oh."

" **Fucking son of a fucking bitch**!" Chloey screamed, " **Ugh, fuck IS**!"

"She sounds mad."

"Yeah, this normally happens when she's extra angry." He sighed as they made their way to the summoning chamber, sure enough Chloey was stood with Grima sat casually on one of the chairs a less than amused expression on his face,

"She's annoyed." He said simply, "Regal and Chrom just left to get her something to eat."

"How bad-"

"Fucking bad." Chloey sighed, "Honestly if I wasn't in such a shitty place-"

Grima stood and pulled the summoner to his chest in an oddly intimate gesture.

"I see. Bolstering our defences isn't as easy as I thought."

"A lot of luck based bullshit." Chloey replied, "And I'd hoped to come out with more orbs and at least the targets I'd been hoping for."

Alfonse knew exactly what that meant. She was clearly pissed.

~*~

They walked and made their way down to the main hall, "Yeah, figures we'd have that happen. Hey, Robin."

Robin waved, and Alfonse had to admit he preferred the tactician in his normal outfit, the "raiments of Hel" made Alfonse uneasy. He sighed as they continued, "So Chloey…" he began, "I've been meaning to ask-"

She smiled at him with the kind of gentle expression he'd come to know very well, "I'm trying Al. I don't know how best to get you stronger as there's so many conflicting points of view. I do know that somehow I'll figure it out and when I do...I'll be sure to pursue it. Same as Sharena."

He blushed. She always did try to help them as much as possible.

~*~

It was as Alfonse came to the library to see Robin in a less than happy mood, "Damn it!" Robin growled, "The author whose work I was reading deleted their work!"

"Wait, what?" Alfonse came to see Robin let out a depressive sigh,

"I was reading an author from the internet here and they deleted their work. I was enjoying the ideas for...well certain activities with Lucy."

"Oh. _Oh_ uh...right…" Alfonse blushed slightly, "I forgot you were both married."

Robin chuckled, "Yeah, it happens don't worry." He replied, "But now...ugh, I guess I'll have to look elsewhere." He sighed, "Damn it."

Alfonse sighed, "Well I guess it was good while it lasted."

Robin sighed, "Oh it was good to read, like I said it gave Lucy and I some ideas to try."

"Right."

"Ah, well. I suppose I can look into other things." Robin sighed, "Like that new show Chloey's been going crazy over."

"What is it?"

"It's called _Hazbin Hotel_ and it's fucking amazing!" Chloey grinned, "I heard that the creator finally got a deal to make more episodes."

"Oh. Well…"

"Come on I'll show you."

~*~

" _Just concede and give into your inner demons again~_ "

Alfonse let out the breath he'd been holding, "Wow." He said, having seen what Chloey had been talking about, "The swearing is...a bit much but I can see why you enjoyed it."

"The song is really good yeah, but the pilot knocked it out of the park." She explained, "It's good."

"With how fussy you can be, I think that's a high complement."

Chloey laughed, and Robin chuckled, "Yeah, that's true, so what's next?" He asked,

"The tempest is what's next." Chloey sighed.

It was just a regular day in the Order of Heroes...


	5. Ft Sharena (Summoner Curses)

Askr was a quiet enough place, but there was some dissent in the ranks. It was of course somewhat known that Grima was attached to the Summoner and almost always made sure he was near her for whatever reason.

"Are they fucking serious?!"

And the once quiet was broken by the Summoner yelling at the computer screen before her. Alfonse knew this scream well and he carefully approached quietly, "About what?" He asked and Chloey turned to face him and Sharena,

"This is another year you and your sister are shafted." She said with a sigh of disappointment. Now Alfonse frowned, "I was hoping IS would give us a way to help you guys keep up with the others but...well shafted."

Alfonse sighed, he had come to know a lot of things, but this was…

"Shafted?" Sharena asked,

"Ignored." Chloey explained, "Like how I've been shafting Anna lately because she just can't keep up no matter what is done. If she could get merges that'd fix some of the issues."

Alfonse sighed, "I guess that makes sense, so then…?"

"Nothing I can do." Chloey sighed, "Summoning changes are appreciated though."

Alfonse hummed, "And what about the latest stuff that's been happening?"

"Shit. You can tell that Jötun bitch her attitude is disgusting and she needs a good kick up the arse."

"Uh…"

"That makes two of us then." Alfonse said bitterly, "Honestly I'm not particularly fond of all the overload in harem anime rubish."

Chloey laughed, hard, "Good one Al. That's about as pissed as I've ever seen you mate." She said between her laughter,

"I don't like it is all." Alfonse blushed,

"Ahahahahahaha, holy fuck mate, I haven't laughed so hard since Grimmy screwed Surtr over in the VG."

"Maybe we can replay that for fun?" Alfonse suggested,

"Well, we could. But I think everyone knows Grimmy is superior in nealy all ways to that piece of fucking shit. I can't wait to see Grimmy kill that stupid unmemorable arsehole and be done with the bullshit."

"You must really hate Fàfnir huh?" Sharena said sadly,

"Unmemorable Arsehole until proven otherwise." Chloey waved a finger, "He's gone completely loco, so he's an arse. The only reason Hel redeemed herself is speed super boon."

Alfonse chuckled softly, "Of course you'd say that." He replied, "So then, what's the plan?"

Chloey hummed, "Make some people OP. Obviously. Wonder how Near Save will come in handy when I get the spare guy I need for it. Oh and I sincerely hope Valentav hasn't been causing problems. I'll be having words with him if he has."

Alfonse had known how protective of him she was and simply shook his head. Chloey tilted her head and sighed, patting him on the shoulder before she headed off to summon.

Alfonse smiled softly and and went about his training plan as set out by Chloey. He had much to gain if his build was complete.


End file.
